vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
God (Supernatural)
Summary God, initially known to Sam and Dean as Chuck Shurley, is a powerful primordial being who created the universe and nearly everything it contains, including the human soul. The Darkness, his older sister, is the only entity surpassing his power, with the Horseman Death, prior to his demise, having possibly been his equal. Together, he and The Darkness serve as the balance in the Universe, as the dark cannot exist without the light and vice versa. If either one of them is lost or destroyed, the Universe will begin to collapse on itself. His sister couldn't resist in destroying what he was setting out to create so he and his archangels waged war against her and then locked her away with a mark which he entrusted to his most loved and valued angel, Lucifer. However, over time, after God created the Universe, the mark corrupted Lucifer and drew him to rebel when God created man. After Lucifer was bound in Hell, God left Heaven and went into seclusion on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-A Name: God, Chuck Shurley, Carver Edlund, The Light, Father, The Creator, The Lord, The Almighty Origin: Supernatural Gender: Male Age: Tens of billions of years old (Predates the Universe) Classification: God, Primordial Being Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 4), Light Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (Likely Quantic Level), Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Literally invented Souls), Pseudo-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Higher Senses, Supernatural Concealment, Memory Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Flight, Power Negation (For lower beings), Healing, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Plot Manipulation (Wrote the first 5 Season of Supernatural), Immunity to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level (Created the entire Physical Universe, as well as Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, etc, and his death will lead to the end of reality. Created many universes in the distant past, before the creation of the current universe) Speed: Unknown. possibly Pseudo-Omnipresent (Is capable of existing in multiple places at the same time, and is tied to the existence of the concept of Light/Existence) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe level (Can only be harmed by beings such as The Darkness and Death) Stamina: Infinite Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows practically everything that occurs in the Universe, and is capable of seeing all. Even if he doesn't know something, he is capable of willing himself into knowing, such as when he gave himself the ability to play guitar) Weaknesses: Possibly Darkness-Based Abilities (As The Darkness is weak to light). Should his sister, The Darkness, be killed, God would die as well alongside the entire universe. Others Notable Victories: Voice in the Darkness (StarCraft) Voice in the Darkness' Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Weather Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Energy Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Parents Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Tier 3 Category:Abstract Entities Category:Plot Manipulation Users